Fun After the Beerfest
by Jeice Lover
Summary: Latvia invites Sealand to go to the Riga Beerfest. Sealand comes along, and invites Wy. After a lot of drinking, they go back to Latvia's. And there the fun really begins. Alternate Ages. Warning: Underaged drinking and slight incest. Sealand/Wy/Latvia. Don't say I didn't warn you.


Note: the ages of the nations have been changed for the purposes of this story.

Latvia:20

Sealand: 18

Wy: 18

* * *

Latvia looked around him at the bustling fairgrounds. People walked past in groups or alone, chattering and drinking from their cups. On a stage, women danced in traditional Latvian costumes for the cheering audience. The smell of alcohol was heavy in the air, wafting around him, adding a rather enticing smell to the breeze. For him, this was bliss. The Riga beer fest was, undoubtedly, one of his most favorite times of the year.

"Wow, there's so many things here." Latvia looked Sealand, who had accompanied him to the festival on Latvia's invitation. Seland, though, had also invited another friend, his fellow micronation, Wy. The girl looked around at the place. She huffed out a breath in distaste as she saw a couple of men who had drunk a bit too much swaying in a corner, arms around each other's shoulders as they belted out a tuneless song, in Latvian of course. Some of the passers-by stopped to watch, slightly amused, until the police came about and led the men away. Sealand glanced at his watch, it was about 10 in the morning.

"This place smells like beer," Wy commented snidely. Sealand gave her a look, hand on his side.

"Well, it **is** the Riga **beer** fest, Wy." She grunted and turned her head, cheek puffed out.

"Whatever. I still don't see why you insisted that I came with you two, Sealand. I don't even know Latvia." This was true. While Latvia and Sealand knew each other rather well, Latvia had only met Wy on a couple of occasions, both times when Sealand was in the immediate area. Sealand shrugged, smiling.

"It's more fun if there's more people around. Well then, go on Latvia, lead the way," he said as he jerked his arm out to the fair grounds. Seeing that this was the only course of action, Latvia did as his friend said and began to lead them around. Though they almost looked too young to be there, the people who ran the fair knew who Latvia was. Once he explained that his friends were like him, they gave all three of them special passes that would allow them into the same booths and events as the adults around them. No one seemed to notice the underaged young adults among them, mainly because they were too interested in the food and the drinks. Latvia showed them everything there was to see.

One section showcased a lot of German beer and food. There they sampled some wurst and _Paulaner_. In another, they had a couple of sips of _Yuengling _with some saltine crackers. Latvia told them that the salt in the crackers enhanced the taste of the beer. Sealand and Wy didn't really know how to respond, so they just stayed quiet and nodded. The taste was a bit strong at first, but they slowly adjusted a sip at a time. Both of them had tasted beer at one time or another anyhow, so it wasn't completely foreign to them. For Sealand, he had been able to drink in Britain since about the age of five, though he never drank in his own country. For Wy, it had been a couple of drinks out of Australia's cup while New Zealand wasn't looking.

Regardless, they had fun. The food was yummy and they tried about 50 different types of beer. The performances were pretty well-coordinated too, so they had something to watch as they sat and drank and ate.

A few hours later, though, things got a little fuzzy. Finally, Latvia somehow got himself up to drag the two micronations to his home. When they got there, they immediately went into the living room, where Sealand and Wy immediately collapsed on the couch. Latvia stumbled into the kitchen, leaning heavily on the counter to keep steady. He was already used to heavy drinking, and he felt that he could still handle a little more. So he went for his secret vodka stash. He grabbed a bottle out of his hiding place, popped off the top, and took a long swig.

He headed back to the living room to see what Sealand and Wy were up to, wondering how they were faring after all of the drinking. When he got into his living room, he nearly dropped his vodka. Sealand and Wy were still on the couch, but it was what they were doing that surprised him so.

They were on their knees, arms locked around each other and faces connected at the lips. Their tongues were visible as they ran them across each others' lips and traced them along the insides of their mouths. One of Wy's hands was placed on the crotch of Sealand's shorts, while one of his own hands was pressed firmly over Wy's chest area.

"Wy? Sealand?" They stopped when they heard Latvia, disconnecting their kiss and looking at him. He could see the small string of saliva that still hung from their lips. Their faces were flushed and their eyes had a faraway look in them. It was obvious that they, like Latvia himself, were drunk. Latvia, however, had years of experience with heavy drinking. These two were amateurs. They got near-identical smiles on their faces as he stood in front of them. He had placed the vodka on the table so he wouldn't drop and break it.

"Oh, hey Latvia, whuzzup?" Sealand's voice was incredibly slurred, he was teetering side-to-side slightly. "You wanna' sit w'th uz? We wer just starting to have sum fun." Wy nodded, she fell forward a bit, but grabbed on to the front of Latvia's shirt.

"Yeah. Come on. It'll be fun. Besides, you look like you wanna'." While Latvia was usually in control of himself, his personality altered drastically when he was drunk enough. He had felt the tent in his pants when he had seen the two micronations making out as they felt each other up, and his alcohol-fogged brain was sending him all sorts of random messages that told him only one thing: just go with it. So, instead of timidly backing away and making excuses like he normally would, he smiled and sat with them, next to Wy.

Smiling drunkedly, Wy planted her lips onto his and climbed onto his lap. Latvia groaned as he felt her hot body exciting his erection even further. Acting on instinct and arousal alone, he removed his jacket and shirt, leaving him in just his pants as he wrapped his arms around her. Sealand copied Latvia, only removing all of his clothing. He put his arms around Wy's waist from behind, them placed his hands on her chest, feeling it gently as he began to nibble and lick her neck.

"Okay, so this'll be just like all the other times Wy, just with one more person in the mix." Latvia was in too much of a haze to recognize the implication that the two younger nations had done it with each other before. In a blur of kissing and feeling, all three found themselves naked on the couch. Wy and Latvia finally disconnected their lips. She lowered herself down to level with Latvia's hard member, then took part of it into her mouth, sucking and licking it with an experienced tongue. Latvia groaned and grabbed her head, pushing it down and making her take in even more of his length. She did this compliantly. Latvia gasped silently as Wy groaned around his cock, this being from Sealand entering her while she was kneeling.

Sealand began pushing, in and out, grunting as he grasped her hips. Wy continually moaned and gasped in response, resulting in all the more pleasure for Latvia. She was moved back and forth between them, the constant movement creating more heat. Wy took her mouth off of Latvia's length and cried out as she came, the muscles of her pussy contracting around Sealand's member. Latvia had already been close to cuming already, and when he heard the sweet cries of the two micronations, he let go as well.

The three lay there for a while, panting heavily. When Wy felt rested enough, she pulled Sealand out of her and moved so her entrance was hovering above Latvia's cock, then lowered herself down. She let out a keening whine as he stretched her, feeling the heat radiating off of him.

Latvia grabbed her around the waist, she was so incredibly tight and wet. Wy began to ride him, moving herself up and down on Latvia's length. Sweat shone off her body, and she gasped each time she lowered herself down. Sealand, not one to be left out, joined in on this. Coming up behind Wy, he positioned himself and entered her in the ass. Wy cried out again at the feeling of the two of them penetrating her. It all felt so good. The alcohol was still at work at their senses, but each touch and scent and sight seemed to be amplified.

Their bodied shone with clean sweat. The air was full of the spicy aromas of sex. The sensations were so pleasurable and so delicious. When they all finally came, together, it was like dying and going to heaven. The three of them lay there, bodies close and loving what had just happened. Sealand and Wy seemed to droop, their eyelids lowered down halfway. Not too long after, they fell asleep, still connected by their vital regions. Latvia smiled, then groped for a blanket that had presumably fallen off the couch and onto the floor. He finally managed to grab it, then draped it over all three of them. He fell asleep seeing the peacefully sleeping faces with one thought in his head.

_I wonder if we could do this again soon._


End file.
